fading_firesfandomcom-20200213-history
Laurentia-CXVII
Leader of the greatest human fighting force in the world. Champion of the Cloelian Imperium, though harbors a troubling truth. Background Since the first Empire, the Aeternum were a warrior society forged to watch over Cloelia. During the age of Regression however, they became separated from the ruling body, instead acting as a peacekeeping force against atrocities as well as defending the people from bandits and demons who took advantage of the destabilized nation. The rise of Augustus Orelius provided much debate within the Aeternum elite. Should they honor their ancient vows and submit to the authority of the re-unified Imperium? Or should they continue to a third party which ensured stability and peace, free from political orchestrations. The traditionalists ultimately won out, to remain separate threatened only to challenge the unity and stability of the Imperium. They were however, wary of Adam, a mysterious wizard who had seized control of Cloelia’s magical societies. Laurentia was one of the ‘new breed’ Aeternum, created by Adam’s magic and bearing armor blessed by the Goddess. Although trained by her ancestors like any other, she and her battle brothers and sisters had to witness the increasing friction between the senior Aeternum and the new Imperium. Regardless of this, she did not let this shake her faith in her cause, and she would ascend to captain of the newest Aeternum. Because of her rank, she was the only Aeternum privy to Adam’s plans to play old Aeternum and then-Emperor Augustus. Being conditioned not to be easily tempted by power, money, or love, Adam instead used her faith to have Azura tell her the plan. Thus, when the senior Aeternum began their coup against the Emperor, she orchestrated her forces to swiftly defeat the rebels, though not swiftly enough to prevent the death of the Emperor himself. As the head of the loyalists, she was dubbed Legatus Legionis Aeternum. However, despite her faith, she still feels wrong about being complicit in the death of the Emperor. Abilities Aeternum The Cloelian Imperium has a long tradition of producing magically augmented supersoldiers. The latest generation has been wrought by the machinations of Adam, and ‘The Goddess’ Azura. Sporting towering, powerful builds, they possess bodies like steel. They feel no pain nor fear, and their bodies make them able to survival all but the most mortal of wounds. However, an Aeternum is only able to acquire sustenance through consuming mercury, making them costly troops. Trained to Perfection Possessing a long-seated warrior culture bred for war, an Aeternum is trained from birth into the perfect warrior. Possessing remarkable reaction times and combat instincts, they are a force of nature on the battlefield. They are known for not being terribly flexible however, and being a bit heavy handed. Notable Equipment Goddess’ Armory As an Aeternum, Laurentia is equipped with the finest armor and weapons in the Imperium. Forged of masterwork steel, each weapon has been blessed by Azura. Light dances across its surface, and it is the bane of demons and Imperium’s foes. * Blessed Armor: This suit of full plate armor would hinder a normal warrior, but for an Aeternum it is like a second skin. Its light-imbued steel harms demons who touch it, and even offers a degree of resistance against their spells. * Blessed Spear: A longspear for a normal man,but wielded like a shortspear for an Aeternum. A relatively simple light-infused weapon, effected against demons. * Blessed Gladius: Looking almost like a dagger in the hands of an Aeternum, it is a simple backup weapon. * Blessed Repeating Crossbow: Normally requiring two hands, an Aeternum can easily wield it in one. Sports a magazine of 12 blessed bolds which explode in a small fist-sized explosion of light on impact. Due to the effort to create the ammunition, Aeternum use it more as a situational weapon, as they are limited to two magazines. Trivia * "CXVII" is the roman numerals for 117, a reference to John-117, the leader of Spartan supersoldiers in the Halo franchise. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Janx